Lemons Make What!
by PEACH xx
Summary: When life gives you lemons ... make grape juice. Simple right? Wrong! Oishi tries to tell Eiji he likes him ... but Eiji just wants to find the grape juice.


First PoT fanfiction ... ever. So ummm, please be nice. (Althought i accept just about anything.)

"…" speech  
'...' thought  
((...)) action

**DISCLAIMOR: **Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis … so don't sue. Mmmmhmmm...

* * *

Lemons Make What?

Oishi had always had a little bit of a crush on Eiji. He loved the way he could be so random, carefree, perfect, outgoing, could make people feel comfortable in their own skin … cute … and did he mention perfect? The only mistake he made, was letting Fuji Syusuke know. Not for the fact that Eiji and he were good friends, he trusted Fuji. It was just that when it came to love, Fuji was Fuji; Fuji was a little bit of a sadist … and that scared Oishi beyond all reason.

Oh and Fuji's threat to blackmail him if he didn't let him help had nothing to do with this. Why would anyone think that?

So here he was on his way to Eiji's house, and, he still didn't know what to do. 'This is all Fuji's fault' he thought. He remembered what happened a little while ago at Fuji's house. Fuji shoved ideas in his head and shoved him out the door. He clearly told him to fix this problem, or he was going to have to do it himself. His eyes were wide open and a teasing smile graced his lips when he said that. Oishi shivered, 'scary'.

His thoughts traveled to his doubles partner as he trekked the all-to-familiar route to Eiji's house. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Another voice chimed in 'What loving Eiji or letting Fuji into this?' he smiled at that last part. He stopped to look up at the door in front of him, "well, now or never." He thought back to what Fuji had said … 'definitely now'.

"OISHI!" ((glomps)) he had to smile at that one. Eiji came to answer the door and BAM, flying glomp. Not that he was complaining or anything. He hugged Eiji back slightly and began to pull away, missing the contact instantly. "Hoi, I'm the only one home, but now you're here, ((gasps)) I need your help nya!" Eiji promptly dragged him inside the house and into the kitchen.

Oishi sweatdropped at the sight. The kitchen was a mess, and that was being polite. There were lemons everywhere, both squeezed and whole. Sugar covered a good portion on the counter and floor, and he was pretty sure that the pitcher in the sink was overflowing, causing water to go onto the counter and slowly drip onto the floor. "Think I made a bit of a mess, nya" Eiji grinned as he looked towards Oishi. Oishi turned to him "What were you trying to make?" He would have never expected the answer he received. "Grape Juice … why?" Eiji asked tilting his head to the side. Oishi looked back at the kitchen, all he could see were lemons, no grapes. "Eiji ((laughs sheepishly)), how can you make grape juice without grapes?" "With lemons Oishi, duh" he beamed and dragged Oishi farther into the kitchen.

"You see, Fuji and I were talking one day at lunch, and he told me that when life gives you lemons make grape juice. So I came home and everyone was gone for the weekend, so it was my chance to try it. I got lemons and squeezed them into a pitcher, got some juice in my eye though, heh, anyway, I mixed it with some water and tried it. Let me tell you Oishi, it was the worst tasting grape juice I've ever tasted. So I thought, why not add sugar? Like I always say, sugar makes everything better. So I was trying to figure out how much sugar I should put into it, it made my head hurt, so I just dumped some in, guess I got it everywhere tehe."

Oishi blinked, "and…" "Oh, well, it tasted a lot like lemonade." Oishi sweatdropped "really now." "Yeah, so I thought maybe it was because life didn't give me the lemons directly, but there could be billions of other reasons" Eiji smiled. Oishi smiled as well, "well, how about while your thinking, we clean this mess up, your parents wouldn't be too happy if they came home to this." "Hoi Hoi, Oishi and me cleaning together, yay!" Another glomp.

Oishi and Eiji collapsed on the couch. They had spent a good 2-3 hours trying to clean the kitchen. Well, that and Eiji kept trying to distract Oishi from finishing. Oishi felt a slight weight on his shoulder. "That sure was fun, but tiring nya" Eiji yawned and his eyelids drooped. 'Fun? Hah, that's a good way to put it.' Oishi thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_They didn't know where to start, 'hmm might want to shut the tap off' Oishi started walking towards the sink, but slipped on half a lemons and fell on his butt. Eiji broke out into a fit of giggles._

_"Not funny Eiji." "Yes it was ((laughs))." "No it wasn't." "Oh come on Oishi." "((sighs)) I guess it was a little funny." "See I told you!"_

_That was just the beginning. They couldn't find a broom, they ran out of bags to hold the lemons, ended up having a sugar war / tickle fight (thanks to Eiji), and when they were done they smelled a lot like lemon juice. All in all … "Mission Accomplished, veeeeeee!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Oishi smiled at the memory and looked down at the mass of red hair. Eiji had fallen asleep. Oishi slowly lifted Eiji off his shoulder and into a comfortable position on the couch.

He sighed and smiled. Maybe he wouldn't be able to tell him today or tomorrow. He absent-mindedly pushed some of Eiji's bangs away from his closed eyes. 'Sure maybe I have to hide from Fuji for a few days … or years, but it's worth it.' His fingers slid slowly to Eiji's cheek, 'facing Fuji is worth this.'

He stood and wrote a note to Eiji explaining where he went and put it somewhere where Eiji would find it right when he woke up. He slowly stole one last glance at the sleeping boy and walked towards the door. He opened it, walked out, and silently closed it.

He mentally counted how many steps he took before he had to look back, 42. He looked back at the house, and laughed. 'Eiji, if it means I get to spend more time like this with you … lemons can make whatever they want.' He turned and began to slowly continue walking. 'Maybe I might have to thank Fuji.' He stopped and shivered, 'maybe not.'

* * *

Fin. 

Wrote this at 1am ... because i had a sudden urge. I hoped you enjoyed ... but i really hope you'll review. Mmmmmhmm Review!


End file.
